


The Walker [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Ratatouille (2007)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walk to the sound of my own drum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walker [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niyalune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/gifts).



**Music:** "The Walker"  
**Artist:** Fitz and the Tantrums  
**File Info:** 4:03, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2015/01/30/the-walker/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/170911.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/111017919376/ratatouille-2007-fanvid-the-walker-by-rhoboat)  
**Notes:** Made for niyalune, Festivids 2014.

****


End file.
